1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to the field of frequency synthesizers. For example, the present disclosure relates to systems, circuits, and methods for a digital frequency synthesizer using a ramp offset signal.
2. Related Art
Frequency synthesis circuits are used to generate clock signals.
Typically, the clock signals provide timing for operation of a circuit. In some applications, multiple timing references or clocks, which operate at different frequencies, are required. For example, some communication standards require operation of transmitter and receiver circuits at pre-determined clock frequencies. If a circuit supports multiple timing references, then multiple clock synthesis circuits are used. Typically, each clock synthesis circuit includes a timing reference, such as a crystal. Thus, if multiple clock frequencies are generated, then multiple clock references are required. In addition, if the timing references are highly accurate, then the cost of the crystal is high.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to develop systems, circuits and methods for a digital frequency synthesizer to generate high precision timing reference signals.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.